Before TNA
by Mellogirl123
Summary: I was watching this whole Karen Angle and AJ Styles romance thing and thought it was just adorable


Before TNA

This is a story about the Angle Alliance before they were in TNA. This is about the famed and infamous wrestlers when they were in high school. Yeah, high school; where all the problems started.

Kurt Angle, AJ Styles, Christian Cage, and Tomko were all best friends in high school. Kurt was the toughest and most popular guy in their senior class. People, especially the freshman, feared him. They knew him as "Ankle Angle." His reputation started after he broke a kid's ankle for planning to jump him and AJ. The same year, Kurt and the rest of the guys made the wrestling team. Kurt also became famous for his ankle lock submission hold. If you were on the wrong side of that hold, you either tapped or your ankle got snapped. It was very rare for a freshman to be that powerful. And even in senior year, people were still terrified of him. AJ Styles had been Kurt's best friend since 2nd grade. If someone called him out, he wouldn't hesitate to lay down the law. He also had Kurt and the others to back him up. Just in case the numbers were more than 3. Just because AJ was smaller than Kurt and his friends, that didn't mean he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. He once beat up this guy 3 times his size. He never backs down. Everyone called him "The Phenomenal One." Not only was he a wrestler, and a darn good one, at that, he was also captain of the gymnastics team. He could pull of tricks and flips you would never have thought possible unless you see him do them with your own eyes. Christian and Tomko had been best friends since they were both in diapers. Where Christian went, Tomko followed. Tomko was a guy who let all his fists do the talking. His idea of fun is a 20 mile jog with no water. People often called him "The Code Cracker." I'm pretty sure you could all figure out why. Christian was a guy who did as he pleased. Tomko hated being in his shadow, but he did what Christian said anyway. He secretly hoped that one day he would escape the shadows and be his own person. One day, Kurt and Christian got into a huge brawl, but nobody knows what about. They weren't really friends after that and of course, Tomko followed Christian.

AJ and Kurt were walking down the hall to their lockers when the Beautiful People walked up to them. The Beautiful People were the most popular senior girls in the whole school: Karen, Angelina, and Velvet. Angelina and Velvet were best friends. They were rarely ever seen in public without one another. They did everything together (to a certain extent, of course). Karen was pretty much their leader. She was smart, nice, absolutely beautiful, and she was dating Kurt. She was so smart, in fact that she had a 3.9 grade average. "Hey, Kurt. Hey, AJ."

"Hey, Karen," they both said. The truth was that AJ has had a crush on Karen since 1st grade. He really would have told her, but she's been dating Kurt since the 8th grade. And Kurt was AJ's best friend. He couldn't do that to him, even if he did, Kurt would clobber him for sure. "Hey, AJ, want to go to a movie with us tonight?" asked Angelina and Velvet.

"Sure. That'd be great. Hey, Karen and Kurt. You guys can come too, if you want."

"Thanks, AJ. That's really nice of you to invite us. Well, I'll see you later AJ," said Karen as she ruffled AJ's hair," oh, and you too Kurt." Kurt was too busy worrying about himself to notice the love-struck look AJ was giving Karen as she walked away. As AJ was walking to math, Tomko caught up to him. "You know, you really ought to tell her." AJ turned to him with an idiotic look on his face. "Tell who what, Tomko?"

"AJ, as good as you are at being dumb, I know you know who I'm talking about. I saw how you were looking at her: like a pathetic lost puppy. And you could literally fill a bucket with all the drool that was coming out of your mouth. Now who didn't notice that, but Kurt? He's totally oblivious to everything, but himself," said Tomko shaking his head.

"Alright, Tomko. You got me. Just please, please don't tell anybody. Kurt would kill me. And I'd be mortified if Karen found out."

"I won't, AJ."

"Swear?"

"Swear. And besides you don't need me to embarrass you. You can do that on your own. Now, let's hurry and get to math. You know Mrs. Jonas has got it in for me."

"Yeah, but that's only because you and Brenden Price were using her compasses as darts," said AJ. They both laughed their way to class.

Later on that Friday night, AJ was just getting home from the movies. He was lying down on his bed contemplating things when he heard soft knocking from the window. He got up and opened his blinds. It was Karen and she was obviously crying. It was easy to tell even in the dark of night. He opened the window and helped Karen inside. "Karen, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Kurt and I had a fight."

"Did he hurt you?" AJ asked. Karen showed him her left eye. It had a purplish bruise on it.

"Kurt and I were arguing about what we wanted to do tonight. He wanted to watch football and I wanted to go to the movies with you," cried Karen.

"Come here," said AJ as he hugged her. Karen cried as he held her in his arms. "Don't cry, don't cry. I don't know what Kurt was thinking. Hitting a woman. Especially you. You can stay here tonight, if you want to."

"Really? You'd do that for me? But, what about your parents?"

"I left my house at 15. My dad came home drunk again and hit my mom. I just got tired of it and I punched him. My mom, my 3 brothers, and I all left. Plus mom won't be back from work until this afternoon and my brothers have all moved out."

"AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Karen. The only other person who does is Kurt. And don't be sorry. It's his loss. When I'm a famous wrestler and making millions of dollars, he's gonna wish that they had taken care of me. I made a promise to myself that I'm going to be the father to my kids that mine never was to me."

"That's really great, AJ." He walked over to the VCR and popped in a tape. Then he went over to the mini fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to watch a movie and eat some chocolate. Movies help you sleep easier and chocolate helps make everything better. We are going to watch Tom and Huck"

"Tom and Huck?" Karen giggled.

"Don't tell anybody this, but it's my favorite movie of all time."

"I won't tell anybody, AJ. I just thought you'd be into more macho movies." AJ shrugged. "Swear?"

"Swear," said Karen as she took a piece of the chocolate AJ offered. Towards the end of the movie, Karen put her head on AJ's shoulder. AJ put his arm around her. The movie was over a while after that. Karen was asleep and AJ had a box of tissues and was crying like a baby. He always cried at the end of this movie. "Hey, Karen?" AJ looked at her. She was sound asleep. AJ gently picked her up and placed her in his bed, Karen's eyes opened. "AJ...I..."

"Shh. Go back to sleep, Karen," AJ whispered.

"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She slept as soundly as a new born baby. AJ got a blanket and pillow and slept on the floor. He always thought that a lady should receive as much comfort as possible. That's just something he learned from his dad. He never treated his mom like that.

The next morning, AJ woke up at about 10:00. Karen was still asleep. She really does look like an angel, AJ thought. Just then the angel's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," said AJ.

"Good Morning," said Karen as she yawned and stretched. "Was it just me or were you crying during the movie last night?"

"No," AJ said guiltily, "guys don't cry."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about that either." She walked over to AJ and hugged him. AJ took a deep breath. "Mm"

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you smell really good."

Oh, it's pomegranate-mango. I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much for letting me stay here and everything. That was the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me," said Karen as she gave AJ a small kiss. Of course he enjoyed it. Just then Kurt came barging in. "Hey, AJ. I just-" Kurt didn't even finish his sentence. He stared at both of them. Then he noticed that the bed was unmade. "You've got to be kidding me, Karen. AJ Styles? You cheated on me with AJ Styles? AJ, we've been friends since 2nd grade and this is how you repay me? Sleeping with my girlfriend?"

"Kurt, nothing happened. I wouldn't do that to you man. I swear. I've loved Karen since 1st grade and I haven't tried to sabotage your relationship yet, so why would I start now!" Kurt had an angry glare on his face. Karen looked back and fourth between AJ and Kurt. AJ went over what just happened in his mind. "Uh, oh"

"Yeah, I'd call that a major uh, oh," said Kurt as he tried to punch AJ. AJ ducked and punched Kurt twice in the face. Kurt hit AJ in the stomach and in the face. Karen was frozen with fear. She wanted to help AJ, but she might get seriously hurt this time. Right before Kurt left he yelled, "This means war Styles! And you too Karen!"

AJ was on the floor holding his stomach and groaning in agony. Karen went over to him. "Are you okay, AJ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit frightened. But you're the one writhing in pain."

"I'll be okay. Oh, man!!!"

"What is it?"

"I have a gymnastics competition in an hour and a half. I don't even have a routine."

"AJ, improvise. They won't know the difference."

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice. Hey, do you wanna go?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"We'll stop by your house and you can take a shower and what not."

"Okay."

"AJ, I have never seen anyone flip like that before! You are amazing!" said Karen as she ruffled AJ's hair.

"Thanks. It was nothing, really."

"I don't call doing a quadrupled back tuck and winning the school first place nothing. I see why the call you "The Phenomenal One."

"Thanks," said AJ as he blushed.

"So, is that why you were doing this, because you like me?"

"No. Think about what I told you about my parents. After all that don't you think I would want someone to be nice to me too?"

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. And I really do love you, Karen. I don't think we should date. At least, not right now. The reasons why are kinda obvious, so friends?"

"Friends," said Karen as she held AJ's hand. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. Everything, I guess."

"You're welcome for everything. By the way, prom's coming up. Wanna go as friends? Then afterwards we could hang out and eat some pizza or something. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," said Karen. AJ and Karen went to the prom. AJ was Prom King and Karen was queen. Then of course everyone called him "The Prince of Phenomenal." AJ and Kurt got into at least 3 more brawls before the year was over, but AJ had some help from his new friends Christian Cage and Tomko. AJ and Karen dated for about 6 months after high school. They decided that they liked friendship best, but they still kept in touch. Karen eventually married Kurt. Go figure! AJ won the United States a gold medal for gymnastics in the 2006 Olympics. And all of them somehow ended up in TNA. Even Angelina and Velvet. Except that they're not friends with Karen anymore. Some people say they got into a huge fight over AJ! If you really want to see how that's going for all of them, just turn the TV to Spike TV at 9:00 on Thursday nights. So I guess you could say the rest is history... or come to think of it, today's TNA drama.


End file.
